Flowers and Willows, Leaves and Fire
by Healer Sayain
Summary: The Hakuryuu house of the pleasure district have adopted another young child into their home. Sarutobi is naturally worried. The Hanamura district has a history of producing uncanny and impressive shinobi. (Crappy Summary, sorry. FEM!NARUTO. No pairings. High T rating)


"Let her in," Sarutobi Hiruzen ordered, nodding to the Chunin guard at the door. The man opened the door, allowing a small girl to enter. She was only about twelve, as far as Hiruzen could see, a young genin who had just graduated. Unfortunate the young girl was not one who was given to a jonin sensei, and as such, she had been passed onto another division. He wasn't quite sure which one, however.

"Yes?" He asked kindly, giving her a small smile. The girl gulped, taking a few steps forward. She bowed quickly, presenting a scroll to him. He glanced at his assistant, who took it and brought it to him, silently checking for traps or chakra. He glanced down at it, noting the seal emblazoned on it. The Hakuryuu seal glared up at him, causing him to blink. He glanced back at the girl, noting her size and age. She was a bit young to have been sent to the Hanamura district of Konoha. She must have grown up in one of the houses.

He broke the seal and read the message. Hakuryuu Katsuha was polite, but he could tell she would take no argument or interference, even from him. He did not mind her taking in children who needed a home. It was a common practice, and the children who came out of the Hanamura district tended to be dangerously competent shinobi.

It wasn't until he read the name 'Uzumaki Naruto' that he started to worry.

* * *

Hakuryuu Katsuha was a no-nonsense woman. She had been a kuniochi for a good portion of her life, reaching to the Jonin rank with grace and dignity. She had retired from active duty after the Kyuubi attack and had returned to her first love, the Hanamura district. She had went back to the house that had borne her, and within two years, had gained the title of Okaasan of the Hakuryuu okiya. Now, three years later, she was staring down at what possibly could be the biggest mistake of her life.

She remembered the Kyuubi attack. She still had nightmares of the killing intent alone. She knew that the beast was gone, but she also knew that it was locked away into a child.

The child currently asleep on a pallet in her parlor.

Katsuha glanced over at her younger sister, Umekichi, who stared at her without guilt. Next to Umekichi was Akiko who was less subtle in her defiance. Akiko was still young and she looked outright rebellious and angry.

"Why?" Katsuha asked quietly, turning to face her sisters completely.

"She was alone," Akiko nearly snarled. Such ferocity was unbecoming, and Kasuha made a note to speak to the girl regarding it. The young girl was seventeen after all, and a chunin bordering on jonin, not to mention a daughter of this house. She had the makings of a great shinobi of Konoha and a great courtesan of Hanamura, if she could keep her temper under check.

"Many are alone," Katsuha replied, her voice calm. "What is one more child?"

"She is hurt. She was alone and everyone ignored her. I watched her beg someone for help and they kicked her into the dirt. She wasn't even a human in their eyes. It was wrong." Akiko shook her head, red strand of hair freeing themselves from her bun. "Kami only knows what had happened before I picked her up from that alley. She had a look in her eyes that I've only seen in genin after their first kill!"

"Peace, Akiko." Umekichi murmured, eyes widening. She glanced at the child. "There are things that must be considered now."

"What could possibly be considered?" Akiko shrieked. Katsuha blinked, and noted the child on the floor did flinched. "A hurt child was found on the street, a young girl who is obviously not wanted by anyone! Does that not fall under the qualifications to be taken into our house?"

"This particular child has a history that we must be wary of." Katsuha watched as both the younger girls turn to her. Umekichi was aware of exactly which child this was, but Akiko obviously was not. "However, I will allow the child to stay the night. I will make my decision in the morning. Both of you shall go to bed." She watched as Akiko looked mutinous, but Umekichi's hand on her arm stopped her from yelling. Both turned to leave. "Oh, Akiko," Katsuha called as the younger girl reached the door. "You and I are also going to have a talk about your impropriety. We must reign in that temper of yours, young one."

Akiko turned bright red, a shade slightly lighter than her hair and disappeared. Katsuha smiled slightly, amused at the reaction. She then sighed, and glanced back at the child. If she was a lesser woman, she would've jumped at the sight of the blue eyes staring at her.

Akiko had been right. There was a broken look in the child's eyes, something that Katsuha had seen too many times during the war. Only five years old, and already, the child seemed to be a veteran of hate.

"Little one, what is your name?" She asked, kneeling gracefully down. Those dull blue eyes stared at her warily, as though expecting her to slap her and throw her out. It caused her throat to tighten slightly. Yes, she was afraid of the Kyuubi, but it was obvious that this child was no more the Kyuubi than Akiko was. Hell, to be honest, Akiko was probably much closer.

"Uzumaki Naruto," The child whispered, a high clear voice. Katsuha tilted her head and appraised the child, as she would any child that ended up on her doorstep.

Naruto had the possibility of true beauty. With blonde hair that was rare in Konoha and eyes the color of a spring day's sky, she could be an asset to the house, though the whisker marks on her cheeks were odd. She was skinny, obviously not eating well, if eating at all, and dirty. Her clothes, a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt were torn and stained. However, it was the spiral emblazoned on the front of it that decided Katsuha.

"You are welcome to spend the night here at this house. Tomorrow, we may speak on whether you may stay here. Do you know where you are?"

Naruto's eyes widened and she gaped. "What?"

Katsuha almost smiled. "Do you know where you are?" She asked again, kindly.

Naruto shook her head wildly. "I fell asleep in an alley, I think. When I woke up, you and the others were talking."

"Ah. This is Hakuryuu house in the Hanamura district. Do you know what the Hanamura District is?" Naruto shook her head again, and Katsuha nodded to herself. "I would've been surprised if you had. We was the pleasure district of Konoha. I doubt you understand what that means, and that is allowed. We do take in young children who have no family and provide them with a home and a place. We teach those children to become shinobi of Konoha. After they become shinobi and serve their village, they may return to the district and work in one of the houses here. Are you wanting to become a shinobi, Naruto-chan?"

Naruto blinked at the honorific. Katsuha had no doubt the young child had never had someone speak to her like an equal.

"I'm going to be Hokage," Naruto whispered, almost as if she were in shock.

"Ah. Why?"

Naruto jerked, as if not expecting the question. Katsuha had no doubt that if anyone had ever heard the child's dream, it was met with derision and disbelief.

"Because if I become Hokage, then the people can't hate me anymore! No one hates the Hokage! They'd have to see me!"

Katusha almost winced, but years of keeping her emotions in check kept it from being seen. She sighed and shook her head. "While I understand your position, I refuse to allow you to keep those reasons. It is possible to hate a Hokage. Many people dislike the Sandaime right now, even if they do not speak it aloud. And there are many paths to power, particularly the power that is required to become Hokage. If those are the reasons behind your dream, than you will be doomed to failure. However, that is a conversation for another day. Today, we focus on what happened today. Will you tell me how you became hurt?"

Those blue eyes suddenly shut tightly. Pain crossed that face, making Katsuha's heart clench. She could tell that something had happened, something horrible.

"You need not tell me now." She interrupted quickly as tears began sliding down the girl's face. "We will have time later. Now, I will show you to your room, and you may settle in for the night. I will ask now though, do you wish to stay in this house?"

The wide eyed look on the child's face nearly broke Katsuha's heart.

"Yo-you'll let me stay?" shock colored her words.

Katsuha nodded and smiled. "Only if you wish, Naruto-chan. You may call this place home."

"I've never had a home before."

"Well then, you have one now."

* * *

 **A.N.: As always, I make no promises on updates. Sorry, but I'm horrible about starting something and never finishing it. I'll try. Promise.**

 **This mess comes from reading too many female Naruto fics, and having watched and read _Memoirs of a Geisha_ one too many times. While I will use some geisha terms, just know that the women of Hakuryuu house and the Hanamura district itself are not actually geisha. Geisha do not sleep with their clients, except in the Mizuage. The women of these houses do. I feel like seduction is an important part of the Kuniochi lifestyle, and that women raised in a manner like the geisha can be very dangerous as far as information collecting. I live to believe that there is a reason why Jiraiya is always inhabiting brothels and its not only because he is a pervert. Women in a position at a brothel can easily gain information easier and without overt danger than anyone. A well placed woman with the ability to seduce and trick a man into letting their secrets go is honestly much more dangerous than a thousand ANBU. Particularly if that woman has no qualms about killing her target afterwards. That is what the houses are there to teach and produce. Dangerously competent shinobi. Expect that.**

 **Anyways, translations:**

 **Hakuryuu- White Willow Dragon. (The geisha and courtesan world is called the "Flower and Willow" World. The willow refers to the geisha, which is what the Hakuryuu house tends to emulate as much as possible.)**

 **Katsuha- Victory of the Leaf**

 **Hanamura- Flower village**

 **OKiya- Geisha bording house**

 **Umekichi- Lucky Plum Blossom**

 **Akiko- Autumn child**


End file.
